102913 sami so
sanguineOracle SO began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 23:09 -- SO: T.T . o (Greetings) AA: Oh. Hello. I don't think I've ever talked to you before. Are you another troll, like Balish? SO: T.T . o (No.) AA: Are you one of us humans, then? I thought I knew everyone on our team! SO: T.T . o (No. I am not a human) AA: You're not? AA: If you're not a human and you're not a troll, who the flip are you? SO: T.T . o (Ask Balish) AA: Oh....so you're one of his friends after all. I guess I don't know the rules to you guys' game. I just assumed you were all trolls. SO: T.T . o (They are trolls. I am not a player) SO: T.T . o (...) SO: T.T . o (It is complicated) AA: Oh. AA: I'm not sure I get what the flip you're talking about. AA: Then again....we've got a motherflipper on our side who's not exactly a player either. You're not like him, are you? Jack? SO: T.T . o (In a sense yes, and in a sense no. Jack and I are the same species, but we work at cross purposes.) AA: Ughh. More "aliens." I guess at this point there's not much reason to call bullpoop on aliens when I'm flippin' sitting in Videogame Spookyville, but I was not prepared to deal with this. Next thing you know someone's going to tell me magic's flippin' real too. SO: T.T . o (I know one of you humans is attempting some sort of magic ritual) AA: Hahaha, what the flip? Now you're just messing with me. SO: T.T . o (His name is... Leon, I believe) AA: Oh, Leon? Yeah, he probably is then. I think he actually believes in that stuff. SO: T.T . o (He apparently thinks if he remains a... I don't know what this means, a "virgin" until he's 30 solar cycles old.) SO: T.T . o (He'll somehow get powers.) SO: T.T . o (What is a Virgin) AA: Hahaha, what. SO: T.T . o (My observations on him have him watching a lot of short skirted animated women, and referring to himself as a "Virgin" and protecting his "Virginity". What is a Virgin?) AA: Ughh....it's this whole flippin' boy/girl thing. AA: I think he's just scared of LUUUUURVE~! so he tries to make it some noble sacrifice thing instead of bein' a flippin' wuss. SO: T.T . o (Yes?) AA: It's fun to tease him about it though! SO: T.T . o (What is he sacrificing?) AA: It's like....we're still just flippin' kids, y'know? Who thinks about that sort of crud so soon? SO: T.T . o (I have no idea what you're talking about) AA: Man, either you really are an alien or you're really sticking to this bit. AA: I guess I'll flippin' play along. Keep my mind of this creepy place and dwelling on this whole Jack situation. Let's just say his whole virgin thing is about not falling in love. AA: It's kind of a flippin' embarrassing to talk about, though. SO: T.T . o (Why wouldn't you fall in love. Trustworthy teammates make the grind much faster.) AA: I guess love is just scary for some people. Have you ever been in love, Mr. Alien? SO: T.T . o (Miss. And yes.) SO: T.T . o (I am now, in fact, I think) AA: Oh. Flip, I'm sorry. No way to tell online. Miss Alien then. AA: That's sweet! What's he like? AA: Or she like. Whichever. SO: T.T . o (I don't think He'd want me to tell you. #^.^#) AA: Oh, it's a SECRET romance~~! AA: Is it someone I know, then? AA: Or another alien? SO: T.T . o (yes) AA: Yes to which? SO: T.T . o (If I told you it'd give the game away.) AA: Oh, poo. =P AA: I think one of my friends got her heart broken lately. SO: T.T . o (what happened?) SO: T.T . o (who has her heart broken? who broke it?) AA: Oh, now *I* am the one with juicy secrets~~! AA: You probably haven't met her anyway. But I think she was way more hurt by this whole Jack business than she pretends to be. AA: That's why Beau and I are going to track him down and lecture him about Friendship and How To Treat A Lady until he agrees to apologize for breaking her heart! SO: T.T . o (No one in the multiverse has been more hurt by Jack than I) AA: Oh, really? So this is a pattern with him? AA: I was kind of hoping it was a flippin' one off thing because he was scared of dying or something. SO: T.T . o (Nope. He's always like this) AA: So he broke your heart, too? SO: T.T . o (Yes) SO: T.T . o (He ripped out my eyes and killed me, as well, so there's that.) AA: ...are you flippin' serious? AA: Wait, if he killed you how are you talking? SO: T.T . o (Shenanigans) AA: You almost had me there, I'll admit it. SO: T.T . o (I'm sorry?) AA: I think this gloomy place must be getting to me, for me to actually believe for a second that I was talking to someone who had died. SO: T.T . o (Oh no, I've died. But Death isn't permanent) AA: I'm....having some flippin' trouble believing that. SO: T.T . o ("That is not Dead which Can Eternal Lie, And with stranger Aeons even Death may Die.") AA: I think I've heard that before....that's that squidface guy, right? SO: T.T . o (yes.) AA: It'd be nice to believe you. It'd mean all those people back home will all be okay even if we don't win this game and save them. SO: T.T . o (OH no) SO: T.T . o (They're dead) SO: T.T . o (only players can cheat death) AA: Until we win the game and save the earth, right? AA: I mean this is all just part of the game. SO: T.T . o (No one has explained?) AA: The game didn't come with a book. Or at least I didn't read it if it did... SO: T.T . o (Your world is destroyed. You are making a new one.) AA: So everyone on Earth is gone? Like....for flippin' ever? SO: T.T . o (yes.) AA: That's so flipped up! I never even met my mother! And now all I'll never know about her is that she has creepy taste in sweaters?! AA: Maybe I could ask the Colonel about her....but he's still talking gibberish ever since he touched that stupid flippin' glowball. AA: Oh crud....I'm sorry. Here I am flippin' out about my own stuff, but you've probably lost all your friends and family too... SO: T.T . o (All players have.) AA: This is a flipped up game. SO: T.T . o (Yes. It is.) SO: T.T . o (But at this point. You are either a survivor, or a casualty.) AA: I guess you're right. AA: And I've still got the Colonel! Even if he can't talk anything but moon language now. AA: Plus my friends! AA: So things suck pretty hard right now, but they could suck a lot worse! SO: T.T . o (Yes.) SO: T.T . o (and they will get a lot better.) AA: You think so? SO: T.T . o (Yes) AA: Thanks. That does make me feel a little better. AA: I guess I have to decide what to do about this Jack thing though. The way he talked about Nate and "victims" really didn't sound good, but I gave him the benefit of a doubt....if he really did all that stuff to you though, I wonder if he was ever even really our friend at all. SO: T.T . o (It depends) SO: T.T . o (he is fickle) AA: Yeah. He definitely doesn't seem as nice as you. AA: I know you said you're not technically playing, but are you out there somewhere in this creepy place I ended up? SO: T.T . o (Yes) SO: T.T . o (Can you see the sky where you are?) AA: If I look out my window. It's dark right now though. SO: T.T . o (All right) SO: T.T . o (From your perspective, i am up in the sky.) AA: Oh, video game logic, right? You're on a floating island or an airship or something? SO: T.T . o (Kind of.) SO: T.T . o (It's hard to explain) SO: T.T . o (Your world isn't the only one out there) SO: T.T . o (so i'm floating in space) SO: T.T . o (looking at ALL of them.) AA: Wow. So these lands are like whole planets? How big IS this game? SO: T.T . o (it is a universe in it's own right) AA: Geez. That's pretty flippin' overwhelming. AA: Say, how do you know so much about this game anyway? They said these glowy orb guys were supposed to guide us, but they've been pretty useless for me so far. SO: T.T . o (you have to prototype them a second time.) AA: You mean throw something in? I accidentally did that already, but it just sort of ignored it. SO: T.T . o (aah, yes) SO: T.T . o (you have to throw 2 things in) SO: T.T . o (I need to rest) SO: T.T . o (I will speak with you again soon.) -- sanguineOracle SO ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 01:03 --